


believe in yourself (because whatever you believe, you become)

by CommanderPickUpLines



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, F/F, Humor, I suck at tagging, Oops, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderPickUpLines/pseuds/CommanderPickUpLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What is troubling your mind child?'</p><p>'Is it that obvious?'</p><p>Indra nodded, gesturing towards Lexa's knee, that she had subconsciously been bouncing.</p><p>Lexa sighed, 'What if we lose again tomorrow? Because of me? Like we did last year. Then all of this would have been for nothing. All the training, for nothing.....'</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke and Lexa are basketball team rivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	believe in yourself (because whatever you believe, you become)

**Author's Note:**

> i made this fic for my amazing girlfriend's birthday which i'm a day late for........ so o ops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> anyways i decided to post it on here so u could all enjoy it too 
> 
> SO HERES UR (LATE) BIRTHDAY PRESENT BABY I <3 U

It was the day before the big game.

Lexa had just finished her last practice before the final basketball tournament game. The game that decided which team was the best of their region. The game that Lexa was dreading and causing her an extreme amount of anxiety this past week. It was going to be Arkers vs Grounders, just like it had been one year ago, Lexa's team had lost that game by one three pointer and she never got over the embarresement of _Clarke Griffin_ sinking that winning basket right in front of her. It was her fault they lost, everyone says it wasn't, but it was. If she had actually been paying attention to what was happening and had not gotten lost in those _god forsaken_ blue eyes of her opponent she could've easily blocked the shot.

Lexa finished putting her clothes on after having showered, ready to finally go home and try to relax, before Indra, their coach who also happened to be her adoptive mother, called them to gather around her.

'I want you all to get a goods night rest tonight so you will be awake and alert for tomorrows match. It will not be an easy one. If I notice one of you slacking and the cause of that being because you spent all night communicating with your friends or partners then I will make these next coming practices your personal living hell. Have I made myself clear girls?'

'Yes ma'am!' The whole team said in unison.

'Very well, you may go now.' Indra dismised them.

Everyone besides Lexa did as their coach said and vacated the changing room.

Indra turned to Lexa and fished her car keys out of her pocket, handing it to her along with two other bags.

'Go start the car while I lock up. And take these bags with you.' Indra ordered.

Lexa did as her mother said and went to go start the car and throw the two bags in the trunk of the car.

Once that was done the brunette patiently waited for her mother in the passenger seat, texting her best friend Anya in the meanwhile.

 **Grounder Princess:**  ready for the big game tomorrow commander?

 **Commander:** Don't get me started, and I told you to stop calling me that.

 **Grounder Princess:** oh come on admit it you love when i call u commander... u probably get off on it

 **Commander:** This friendship is officially over.

 **Grounder Princess:** wait... weve been friends this whole time? and here i thought i was just someone you didnt hate as much as everyone else

 **Commander:** Isn't that what friendship is? The mutual agreement of a higher tolerance for a specific person?

 **Grounder Princess:** fair point

Lexa looked up when she heard the car door open to see Indra climbing in so she put her phone away.

They were driving in a comfortable silence, except for the radio that was playing quietly in the background, until Indra broke it.

'What is troubling your mind child?'

'Is it that obvious?'

Indra nodded, gesturing towards Lexa's knee, that she had subconsciously been bouncing.

Lexa sighed, 'What if we lose again tomorrow? Because of me? Like we did last year. Then all of this would have been for nothing. All the training, for nothing.....'

'Then we lose and we try again next year. Sometimes you must concede a battle to win a war. But I have faith in this team that we will win. You all have grown not only as people but also as a team since last year. I've seen it and have absolutely no doubt that we will win against the Arkers tomorrow..... and don't forget that you're a Woods, we never fail twice.' Indra smirked.

Lexa nodded, letting the words sink in.

Maybe everything was going to be alright.

\------

Everything was not going to be alright

Lexa had gotten absolutely no sleep. She tossed and turned all night, too stressed and anxious to fall asleep, and now she felt as if something had died inside of her.

'Why me.' Lexa groaned, resting her forehead on the cool surface of the kitchen island.

'Shof op goufa and drink this.' Indra instructed in her mother tongue, handing her daughter a cup of coffee.

'Mochof nomon.' Lexa thanked her, taking the cup.

The brunette brought the cup to her lips, closing her eyes and letting the aroma of coffee fill her senses before she took a sip, the hot liquid burning her tongue.

'I still strongly stand by my statement that if coaching had never worked out for you, that you would be a coffee shop owner.'

Indra chuckled.

'I'm serious, your coffee would put so many others to shame.' Lexa asserted, taking another sip.

'Then shut up and enjoy it.' Indra ordered, trying to hide her grin.

'You don't have to tell me twice.' Lexa reassured.

Once Lexa finished her coffee, much to her dismay, and had something to eat she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready.

'Lexa! Hurry up, you are going to make us late!' Indra yelled.

'Coming nomon!' Lexa replied, while she barreled down the stairs.

Indra stared at her daughter, shaking her head, before she opened the front door and gestured for Lexa to exit the house.

Once in the car Lexa started to feel the caffeine working its magic, giving her a burst of energy.

'I can see the caffeine is starting to kick in.' Indra said, noting Lexa's jittering and fidgeting.

'Yeah, what did you put in that coffee?'

'The less you know the better.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Lexa asked, furrowing her brows.

Indra ignored the question, keeping both her eyes fixated on the road.

Lexa was going to press more on the subject but knew that it would get her no where. If she knew her mother as well as she thought she knew that Indra wasn't one to talk when she didn't want to. So instead she took out her phone and checked her messages.

**(7 missed messages)**

**Grounder Princess:** u awake?

 **Grounder Princess:** did u even get any sleep?

 **Grounder Princess:** lexaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Grounder Princess:** r u ignoring me?

 **Grounder Princess:** lex cmon

 **Grounder Princess:** why r u like this

 **Grounder Princess:** i swear to god if u dont answer me soon im going to tell the whole team u have a huge lady boner for clarke griffin

 **Commander:** Wow, calm down my phone was turned off. And for your information I don't have a fucking lady boner for Clarke Griffin.

 **Grounder Princess:** ooh defensive much?

 **Commander:** What? No, I'm just telling you the truth.

 **Grounder Princess:** sureeeeeeeeee whatever you say sweetness

 **Commander:** You're not going to let this go are you?

 **Grounder Princess:** you bet ur sweet ass im not

 **Commander:** You're unbelievable.

 **Grounder Princess:** no im anya

 **Commander:** Did you become a dad yesterday?

 **Grounder Princess:** i did

Lexa felt the car come to a stop so she looked up from her screen, her stomach dropping when she saw that they had arrived at their destination.

This was it.

There was no turning back now.

Lexa took a deep breath, holding it in, and looked at Indra who gave her an encouraging nod.

The brunette opened the door and stepped out of the car, letting the breath that she was holding out.

'Here we go.' Lexa whispered to herself, before walking towards the entrance of the building.

Immediately on entering the basketball court she got scared shitless from behind by Anya.

'Son of a bitch!' Lexa exclaimed.

While Lexa tried to slow her heartbeat Anya was toppling over from laughter.

'God damn it Anya, it's not funny!' The brunette protested.

'Oh but it is.' Anya managed to say between laughs.

It's then that Lexa heard a familiar laugh. She turned to see who it had come from and deadpanned when she saw the one and only _Clarke Griffin_ from across the room laughing and not only was she laughing, but she was laughing **at** Lexa. Meaning that she had just seen the brunette shriek like a 5 year old girl. With that knowledge Lexa's cheeks quickly flushed a tint of embarrassment.

Anya noticed that Lexa had suddenly gone silent and looked in the direction that the brunette had previously been staring.

'Don't want your girl to see you all anxious and agitated? I mean I get it. You got to keep that whole 'I've totally got all my shit together and nothing bothers me' image going.'

Lexa ignored Anya's teasing and put her stoic face on.

'Ooh there it is th-' Anya tried saying, before Lexa gave her a look that would send full grown men 2 times her size running in the other direction.

'Girls! Playtime is over, go get warmed up.' Indra's voice suddenly called out.

The whole team did as Indra said and started doing their usual warm up routine.

Every so often, while she warmed up, Lexa would steal glances from the blue eyed goddess and almost every time she did Anya would catch her and either give her a 'you totally have a huge crush on Clarke Griffin' look or some witty comment about how they should stop sending 'heart eyes' to each other because it was going to make her puke.

Once they had finally finished warming up Lexa noticed that the bleachers were starting to fill up with people who came to see the game.

The brunette glanced at the clock. It was almost 2 pm meaning that the game was going to start soon.

Indra blew her whistle, beckoning for the team to come closer, 'Girls!'

'I know how hard you all have worked to get this far and I don't say this often but I am proud of all of you. You have all shown me true strength and that is why I have no doubt that we will win this. I am glad to call myself this teams coach. Is there anything our team captain would like to add?'

Everyone directed their attention towards Lexa.

The brunette took a deep breath, set her shoulders straight and head high.

It was time to make her usual dramatic speech.

'The Arkers have cast a shadow over our team for too long. They've beat us, took our title away from us and turned us into losers. That ends today. Thanks to our hard training and dedication the Arkers will fall. Blood must have blood. Jus drein jus daun.'

'Jus drein jus daun, jus drein jus daun, ...' The whole team started chanting.

The buzer went off indicating that the game was starting.

'Here we go.' Lexa said under her breath.

\-------

Lexa looked at the score board.

19-27

They were loosing by 8 points.

'We are fucked. Were going to lose against them again. They're too good for us. We can-'

'Calm down Lexa! It's only the first quarter. Everything can still change. We can still win this.' Anya said, trying to reassure her friend.

'Let's hope you're right.' Lexa retorted

'Hey, don't go taking your frustration out on me Lexa.' Anya said seriously.

The brunette sighed, 'You're right, I'm sorry.'

'No problem Commander.' Anya winked, back to her playful self.

'Anya I swear to fu-' The buzzer suddenly blared, cutting her sentence off.

'What was that Commander?'

'You're lucky you're one of the best players on this team or else I would have ended you long ago.' Lexa threatened

'Aw! Is that your way of saying you need me?'

'Fuck off.'

'Ooh feisty, I like it.'

\------

It was now half time and the score was 34-37. They were still loosing but the Arkers were starting to slack. In the first quarter they had a rock solid defense making it almost impossible to go in to the paint for a lay up but now Lexa could, almost easily, maneuver her way through their players.

Somehow during the second quarter Lexa and Clarke had gotten in to an unspoken contest of who could score the most baskets. It had started out when Clarke scored a lay up, that the brunette tried to block, winking at Lexa after she did. Lexa being Lexa took it as a challenge and shortly after she sunk a three pointer right in front of Clarke's face, blowing the blonde a kiss when she scored nothing but net. And from there on every time one of them scored they would either wink or blow kisses in each others direction.

'Ok what is going on between you and Griffin?' Anya stopped Lexa in her tracks.

'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

'Stop playing dumb Lexa.'

'I need to go to the bathroom.' The brunette said, stepping around Anya.

Once in the bathroom Lexa went to the sink and splashed her face with cold water to try and cool her off.

'It's only half time, you can do this. We can still win this.' Lexa repeated in front of the mirror, trying to coax herself.

Suddenly the door burst open, making Lexa jump. When the brunette saw who it was her breathed caught in her throat. _Clarke_.

'Oh. Hey Lexa.' The blonde said casually.

'Clarke.' Lexa nodded.

'What a game huh?' Clarke grinned.

Lexa scoffed, 'Indeed.'

'You know that was a really nice three pointer you scored back there.'

'Which one?' Lexa smirked.

'Ha. Ha, are you always this cocky?'

'Depends.' The brunette shrugged.

'On what?' Clarke tilted her head.

'The person.'

'Well don't get too cocky. It might come to bite you in the ass later.' The blonde winked.

'I'd like to see it try.'

It was only then that Lexa realized that they had, some time between their exchange, drifted towards each other and were now only standing a foot apart.

They stood like that in silence for a few seconds before the door, once again, burst open, with two players of the Arkers walking in. Lexa recognized both of them, one of them being the girl who had almost punched the ref in the face accusing him for having a preferred team and the other being the one who pulled her away before she could do so.

Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake if Lexa could recall.

'Oh come on Reyes you know I'm just fucking with you.'

'Ha! You wish you were fucking me Blake.'

'Psh bitch please- Oh, hey Clarke.'

'Octavia.' The blonde greeted.

'Are we interrupting something?' Raven asked, quirking her eyebrows.

'What? No, nothing.' Clarke denied, waving it off.

'Are you sure? Cause I'm almost choking on the sexual tension inside this room.' Raven smirked.

'Um. I have to go...' Lexa pipped up, darting for the door.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief when she stepped out of the bathroom.

'That was a close call.' Lexa muttered to herself.

'Lexa what happened in there?' Anya came running up to her.

'Fuck.' The brunette groaned.

\------

Lexa had no idea how this happened.

One moment she was in front of Clarke, trying to steal the ball away from her and the next she was straddling the blonde's waist. But that wasn't the worst part. Oh no. The worst part was where her hands landed.

On Clarke's chest.

Out of all the things that could of happened this match she never thought in a million years that she would be on top of Clarke Griffin groping her boobs.

'You know I usually make a girl take me out on a date before I let her touch my boobs.'

Lexa stared wide eyed at Clarke, not believing she had said that, before she came to her senses and got off of Clarke, sticking her hand out to help the blonde up.

'Oh my god, I am so sorry. I did not mean to...' Lexa made gestures with her hands.

'It's fine.' Clarke shrugged, 'I didn't mind.' She winked.

Lexa's draw dropped.

\-----

The 3rd quarter was over and they were still loosing.

The score was 52-55.

If Lexa wasn't panicking before she sure as hell was now. They only had one more quarter left to win this.

\-----

73-73

There was still 10 seconds on the clock.

Lexa had the ball.

9

If she missed this they would still go in to over time.

8

That gave them more time to win.

7

Or lose.

6

Lexa couldn't find her way into the paint to make a lay up.

5

She had to shoot it from the 3 pointer

4

3

It was now or never.

2

Lexa bent her knees, raised her arms to a shooting position and pushed her right arm out, releasing the ball flying towards the basket.

1

Next thing she knew she was being lifted up on her teammate's shoulders, who were screaming out their victory like maniacs.

They did it.

They won.

Lexa joined in with her teammates and started screaming too.

She was most likely the most happiest she had ever been in that moment.

\------

After things had calmed down, slightly, Lexa found herself walking over to Clarke, who unlike the rest of her team still had a smile on her face, with a mission. She was going to ask her out on a date.

'Clarke!' The brunette called out.

'Oh hey Lexa! Congratulations on winning!'

'I think you're the only person who actually means that from your team.' Lexa laughed.

'Yeah well you guys deserved it and besides, we won last year.' Clarke shrugged.

'Thanks,' Lexa smiled 'that really means a lot.'

'No problem.' Clarke smiled back.

'Here goes nothing...' The brunette uttered to herself.

'So I was wondering, um, if you would want to um.... I mean you know since I already touched your boobs I might as well take you on a date.'

Clarke's jaw dropped.

'Or you know you don't have to say yes, I mean you were probably joking about that whole letting girls touch your boobs after a first date and-'

'Yes.'

'What?'

'Yes, I'd like you to take me on a date.'

This was no doubt the best day of Lexa's existence

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at yousexxyasshole.tumblr.com


End file.
